Glorí Days
by Hagar the Horrible
Summary: Set before the Last Alliance, a young elf maiden grown by her own hand finds prove of others like her. How will it change her life. Bad summery. Very angsty to begin with, then mellows out to get worse. My first fic, flame away!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry, I didn't realize it switched to block format when I uploaded it. I am going to try to redo all the chapters. Thanx for the reviews!

Glorí paused, perched upon the rock like a hawk looking from a tree at its prey. Her sharp eyes searched but did not find. She had seen something, perhaps a small group crossing the river into her territory, she was sure she had seen them!

She shook her head slowly, drawing her eyes away from the deserted plains before her. _I must be losing it._ she thought to herself as she settled into a sitting position on the rock.

Glorí sat on a large boulder placed precariously close to the edge of a great cliff and next to a strong waterfall. Below the cliff sat a lake, the place where the fierce river emptied itself. From the lake ran another river.

The cliff was many feet high, nearly a hundred. It overlooked many miles of land, mostly covered in dense trees and a few plains. From her position a person would be able to see anything within the boundaries of the elves' land, if their eyes were strong enough to pierce the trees. The river ran through the great tangle of wood, continuing past the eye could see until it emptied into the great sea.

At the moment Glorí was content to watch the sun go below the horizon. It was night before she finally got up to leave, turning swiftly into the trees at the right. She did not need a light to show her the way, the paths were as familiar as her own reflection.

As she ran blindly she was joined by a great white form, bounding over the worn path beside her. It was almost a mile back to their camp, and they ran the entire way. Upon arriving they were both breathing heavy as she turned towards the dog at her right, hands upon her knees.

"I won." She breathed out heavily. In an instant the dog was on top of her trying to get to the soft flesh of her stomach. Glorí held on to the heavy fur of his neck to stop him from doing so, laughing at his vain attempts. When the beast finally gave up she shoved him off and sat, washing the sweat from her face and neck with the cuff of her tunic.

She sat gazing at the worn out dog beside her. His bright fur shown in the fresh moonlight, making him glow dimly. His entire being seemed to shine from within, all but one small patch on the muscular chest. In that spot was the sign of the hawk, there from birth. It was in the exact likeness of a hawk so that it seemed it flapped it's mighty wings with each breath the creature took.

Glorí had always wondered at the meaning of the symbol. She knew he was the leader of his kind, was it possible that this small imprint was the claim to his title? It was not common for the wargs to have birthmarks, and she had not meet one that had it upon his body except for Theo. Perhaps it was just a mystery she could never solve, she thought as she stood.

"Well Theo, how does dinner sound?" She asked the still panting creature as she started to prepare a fire in the middle of their camp. Within minutes she had a steady, warm fire going, a pan of venison sizzling merrily on top.

As she waited for her dinner she rummaged in her pack. When she removed her hand she brought with it a book, covered and bound by leather. She opened it to the last page that was marked and began to read. It wasn't as if she needed the words to tell her the story, for she remembered it as clear as her own. It was the tale of her parents, their lives and love, only leaving out their tragic demise some hundred years before.

Her mother had been a human, her father an elf. How they had meet was a secret held deep within their own hearts. But the men had dispised them for their love, a woman and an elf was unright, weird, and just not done. The two had tried to live in the cities of the elves, but some had the same feeling there, and did not trust this outsider and mortal. In the end the lovers had sought solace in the woods just off the Misty Mountains. They had built their home, and had entwined their lives within this small glade.

Two years after their retreat to the confines of the forest there was born a child. Another arrived three years later. Yet both were boys, and both were men. Finally, at the end of the seventh year there came a girl, an elven girl. They had named her Glorí after the want of men, simply changing the spelling. Sixteen years after that happy day came a day when the smiles were lost forever.

The next part was left out, for it was unknown to the author, unknown to Middle Earth.

The youngest child was riding a horse to the top of the cliff while the others waited anxiously at home. This was the day when the young one would take her first kill from the wild stag that ran thick through the land. When she had come to the top, she had seen the thick smoke whirling up from the ground of her family.

She remembered well how she had turned her horse and urged him through the dense forest, praying beyond hope that there was something she could do. But she was too late. The house her parents had spent the better part of their lives together in was laying in ruin, smoke pouring from the windows and flames licking at the sills. Three bodies lay near the burning wreakage, arrows pretruding fromthier back, their faces buried in the red grass. The bodies of father and brothers, but not of her mother.

When she saw the hope here she had gained the top of her mount once more and set out on the trail the foul orcs had left in their wake. Little more than a mile away she found her mother, lying half naked and beaten in the path. Glorí had dismounted and was at her side all in the same instant, the horse still trying to stop even though its rider had already jumped from its body. 

She remembered taking the still form of her mother in her arms, the tears leaking from her eyes as she watched patiently for her mother's eyes to open. She did, the normal joy in them gone, the flame extinguished.

"Glorí..."

"Shhh. It will be alright. I'll take care of you. just hold on, please, hold on." Her voice cracked with pain and the sobs, her tears falling upon her mothers bruised and bloody face.

"Its too late, my little one. You know that. I need you to be strong, for me and for your father." She didn't know! She didn't know of the fate of her husband and children. The cruel innocence that shattered Glorí's heart so that she could not tell her mother that they he was gone, that they were gone. "I will, mother. I will."

Her mother grasped at her tunic with her fingers. Glorí hugged her tightly as her mother tried feebly to return the embrace.

"Take care daughter. Don't fret. Perhaps some day we will meet again, in dreams or after. Rem ember all I have taught you. Find your way in life, follow your father's lessons. Take this." She had said, nearly gasping as the pain began to overwhelm her as she pointed to a chian around her neck. "It is the sign of my house, you will always be welcome there, no matter what."

Her body spasmed in Glorí's arm, the pain leaving her to be replaced by cold numbness. Glorí nodded if only to give her the solace she needed for her last moments of life. "I love you, mom. I do."

"I know. I love you too. Good bye is never forev--" Her last words were cut off as her body started to fail her, her breath came in short gasps her eyes began to flutter. Glorí could think of nothing better to do at that moment and so began to sing, an old lullyby her mother had sang to her as a child.

Hush my love now don't you cry,

Everything will be all right,

Close your eyes and drift in dreams,

Rest in peaceful sleep!

If there's one thing I hope I show you...

If there's one thing I hope I show you...

Hope I show you...

Just give love to all,

Just give love to all,

Just give love to all!

Oh my love in my arms tight,

Everyday you give me light,

As I drift off to your world ,

rest in peaceful sleep!

She sang the words over and over until the body had gone lose and was beginning to cool. Then she stopped, letting her mothers' silent body gently to the ground, wishing her a silent farewell. 

Glorí could not stop the tears that sprang up to her eys at the memories. There was too much pain in them. Theo seemed to sense the mood coming from his friend and had crept closer to her, even before the tears had began to spill.


	2. chapter 2

When Glorí woke the next morning the sun was already climbing high into the sky, almost signaling the normal call for lunch. The fire had died down almost completely, only a few hot embers remained under the charred wood. She sat up groggily and pushed away her blanket, much to the annoyance of a very sleepy Theo who had been sharing the makeshift bed.

Once the fire was burning with renewed strength she sat back and pulled on her boots. Over her head she pulled a large tunic to cover the light undershirt she wore. The tunic was one of her late brothers' spares she had taken when growing too big for her own.

After a breakfast of left over meat and strong tea she rolled up her blankets and took up her pack and weapons. Once the fire had been kicked out she and Theo turned for home, a small clearing some two miles from their camp.

The day before they had journeyed to the horse pasture. It was little more than ten miles from the clearing, yet they had decided to spent the night outside for there had not been a cloud in the sky to block the stars. The main reason for their visit had been the birth of a new foul. He was the offspring of her own horse, Twilight. Both were black as the deepest shadows of night, although the new foul had the white of his mother around its ankles.

Glorí smiled at the thought of the small horse, hardly tall enough to nip at his seniors' shoulders. He was small, but his frame was promising, that of his fathers. She had yet to name the addition to the forty horses she owned, but she believed he would grow into his own name.

She was brought out of her musings as she and Theo entered the familiar clearing. The small cabin in the center, the four headstones marking the graves of her family, and the stream cutting close to the edge of the trees. There were two more wolves near the cabin, stretching out lazily in the midday sun. They snapped to attention at the approach of their king and left the space.

Glorí watched them go before pulling from her belt two fair pieces of meat and tossing them into the bushes behind her some way. She waited until she heard the wolves behind before she continued towards the cabin door.

Gently she pushed the door and it swung open. She looked about her at the few things held in the cabin. A bed set in the corner against the far wall, a trunk at the end which held her fathers weapons, the set of drawers that held her clothing in one drawer, books and paper in the others. The bookcases standing before the wall opposite the door, crammed full with books from writers, elf, men, and the occasional dwarf text. She had learned all languages by heart, could speak, read, and write in them all. The common language she used scarcely, preferring her fathers' native tongue.

She crossed the small room to her bed, her steps strangely muffled by a large rug cast upon the floor. It was old, almost as old as her father had been. It depicted the great star of Eärendil, the most famous star to the elves of Middle Earth. Under the watching eyes of the star was set a small village, wholesome and peaceful by the looks. It was just an old rug but she thought it was pretty, so she had traded for it when last in the Mans village. 

Setting her bag upon the bed she opened it and turned it upside down to empty the contents. The book, a soiled tunic and a dagger fell to the covers, among a few papers and maps. She set all the things in their respectful place around the cabin. Then she turned to return to the outdoors.

The sun was shining brightly, the summer day was beginning to get hot, and no breeze was to be found to give relief from the heat. She decided to check the traps along the north line of her property and Theo followed her as she set out for the starting point.

When they returned Glorí set right to work building the cooking fire and soon had a pan of meat sizzling merrily. The smell of cooking meat wafted through the air, calling many wolves to the clearing. What was left, which was always a lot, she gave to the guests before washing up. Then she lay in the grass next to the fire, just looking up at the moon and stars, thinking about the many songs in her books written about them.

About three hours off from dawn she awoke to the sound of a horn close to the clearing. It startled her and was beginning to think that she had just imagined it when there came another call, bright and uplifting, a call for friends to come to arms. It was nothing like the harsh calls of the orcs, more like the men or possible the elves. In any case she ran inside and went to the trunk at the end of her bed. Throwing back the cover she reached inside and grabbed a bow and quiver, slinging them over her shoulders. Reaching in again she pulled out her father's belt and sword. Standing swiftly she rushed to the door, grabbing her bag on the way, and out over the clearing, plunging into the woods in the general direction she guessed the calls to have come from.Less than a mile away and the sound of fighting broke out, ahead and to the left of her. She notched her bow and stealthily approached with Theo at her heels. What she saw took away her breath.

In front of her, no more than ten yards, a group of traveling elves had been waylaid by a band of orcs in a large clearing. There were a little more than twenty elves surrounded by no less than sixty orcs. The elves were trying valiantly to fight through the ring of evil creatures but had little success.

Drawing back the string on her bow she let the arrow fly. It found its mark in the throat of an orc standing over a fallen elf. The elf just sat there for a moment before finding his bearings and standing once more.

Glorí did not dwell on him though. She shot at the orcs, first from one place and then another so that the orcs could not pinpoint her. She continued to take down orcs from the safe shadows of the dense trees until there were no arrows left. Then she drew her sword and said a hurried prayer to the Valar before charging into the clearing. She swung hard at an orc directly in front of her, taking off its head. Blood splattered her clean shirt but she paid little heed to it.

Pushing forward she came face-to-face with an oncoming orc, blade raised above its head. She deflected the blade and plunged her own deep into its torso, sliding it out again with just as much ease. Blood once again showered her hands and arms.

The clanging of metal continued to cut through the still night air for almost twenty minutes. Many elves lay wounded and orcs dead upon the blood soaked grass of the clearing. Finally the orcs began a retreat, but not alone. Glorí watched as three orcs dragged the bloody and bruised form of an elf with them into the woods.

"Glorfindel!" One long cry cut above the rest of the noise. Glorí watched as the elf who had given the cry attempted to leap into the woods after his friend, only to be held back by some of his own. 

"No! Elrond, you must help here first, there is nothing we can do for him at the moment. The elf named Elrond looked like a child that had just been stricken by his mother. 

"Others need your help now." Said the strange elf, waving his hand at some of his wounded kin lying nearby. Elrond turned swiftly and bent near a fallen elf, beginning to tend to his wounds. Glorí would not give in that easily, she had to help the captive. She retraced her steps to find her bag she had so carelessly thrown aside when she had first arrived. 

Returning to the clearing she searched the ground for any whole arrows. She found a quiver of them lying next to a dead orc. Grabbing them she replaced the orc arrows into her own empty quiver. Standing she found Theo nearing her, his face was dark with the blood of orcs, in the dark of the trees she caught the flash of eyes and the flicker of heavy tails. She let out a low whistle. The wolves stepped into the clearing, much to the alarm of the elves. But the beasts walked right over them, not giving them much heed. In less than a minute she was surrounded by a group of about fifteen dogs, blind with fury and rage at the orcs that had taken six from their number. When all were present she motioned to Theo. Instantly her wishes were met as seven wolves followed Theo around to the left and eight followed her to the right. They plunged into the eaves of the dark forest, making no sounder than the wind itself. 

The plan was simple. They were to follow the orcs until they found them. Then Theo's group would circle around to cut them off as Glorís' group attacked from behind. With hope they would be able to retain the hostage with little trouble. 

By the time they had gone three miles the band of orcs could be heard ahead. Glorí and her group began to sneak up behind them, fanning out as they went. When she had maintained a good position among the lower branches of a tree, so she could better aim the bow, she looked down upon the orcs that had stopped, waiting for day to come and pass. 

They were in a sort of cave hollowed out from the rock with the wind. The cavern was about fifty feet deep and almost as wide. There the orcs would be safe from the sun until they could venture out again the next night. Already day was nearing and would find them within the hour.

Peering down through the upper branches, Glorí made out what she saw below. The orcs stood in a circle, in the middle were four figures beside a small fire. Three of the figures were orcs; the other was the one she sought. He was already bloodied and bruised, his hands bound behind his back. He was lying on the ground in a crumpled heap as the orcs kicked and whipped him mercilessly.Suddenly the beating stopped and two of the orcs brought the elf onto his knees, each holding on to an elbow to keep him from falling forward. The third orc stepped up from behind with a knife in his clawed hand. He brought it forward and traced it down the back of the elf's' shirt, chuckling when the elf wiggled in pain as the knife collided with flesh.

_By the Valar, hurry Theo!_ Glorí silently prayed as the orc approached the fire, revealing from its depths a red-hot poker. Even as the orc brought the poker centimeters from the skin, a blood-curdling scream sounded from the midst of the orc ring.

Wasting no time and with the speed only elves can possess, Glorí strung her bow and sent the arrow through the eye of the orc holding the iron poker. Dogs pulled down orcs from everywhere, leaping for jugulars and knawing on arms and legs, anything they could get between their jaws. Finally all the orcs in the cave lay dead; angered dogs were pursuing the ones that had run off.

Glorí slowly lowered herself from the tree. Scanning the area quickly she ran toward the limp elf. As she was kneeling next to him she pulled her knife across the leather straps binding his hands. Gingerly she rotated the elf onto his back, careful of his still fresh wounds. She stripped the already torn and bloodied shirt off of his body. Reaching into her bag she withdrew a small jar of ointment and smeared it upon the many cuts on his chest and arms. A long and deep cut ran across his left thigh, and she dressed it as quickly as she could, pressing a mass of bruised herbs against it. As she finished a low moan of pain escaped the elf's lips. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking up at her he started, then stared at her intently. 


	3. Chapter 3

"W- who are you?" was all he managed to say. Glorí smiled down warmly at him as she replied.

"My name is Glorí, and yours I presume is Glorfindel?" He nodded and groaned as he did so. "Come, I will take you back to your friends. Do you think you can walk?"

"I believe I can." He stated before allowing Glorí to help him to his feet. She released his arm to allow him to stand on his own, but grabbed it again when he began to sway. They moved forward a few feet before stopping again. Leaving Glorfindel leaning against a tree, she returned to the orc camp and gathered her belongings.

Theo had returned and came to her, placing a blood soaked nose into her hand. She examined him for any injuries but found no more than a scratch across his left foreleg. Satisfied she returned to Glorfindel, who was still next to the tree but was shivering with cold. 

"Here." She said, placing a blanket over his quivering shoulders. Then she placed her right arm around his waist. "Lean on me." He did, placing on arm over her shoulders. 

Slowly they made their way back towards the original battlegrounds. When they came within twenty feet of the clearing, a clear elven voice ordered them to a halt. "Who goes there? Speak or be fired upon!"

"Erestor, 'tis Glorfindel!"

The elf called them forward and so they entered the clearing. As they came forth another elf sprinted towards them. He drew Glorfindel into a hurried embrace before helping him to the ground, checking his wounds.

Suddenly he looked upward. "Did you tend to this?"

Turning slightly pink she replied. "Yes."

"You did well, giving the circumstances."

At that she sighed slightly relieved but continued to be on guard. She was not sure if she could trust these elves, and did not want to get caught in a bad situation. The elf's voice brought her from her musing.

"Come, I think it best if you and I talked for a bit."

Slightly cautious Glorí followed the elf away from the now sleeping Glorfindel. Crossing the clearing they came to a tent that had hastily been put up, but they did not enter it just yet. 

Instead he led her around it to the horses, well, the few that were left. He pulled a water-skin from the one of the horses back, as well as a couple of clean towels.

He set to work cleaning the blood from his hands and face, a mixture of elven and orc blood. Without looking up he addressed her.

"My name is Elrond, I come from over the mountains. What, may I ask is your name?"

"Glorí." She replied curtly, not wanting to reveal too much about herself. Elrond seemed to notice her caution and looking up smiled at her.

"You needn't worry. We will not hurt you and seem to be more in your debt than anything." At this Glorí could not stop a look of confusion from creeping over her face. Before she could question his meaning he spoke again.

"Your arrows saved many of us, including a friend of grave importance. Not to mention Glorfindel."

Silence fell upon them until he finished the task of cleaning himself. Then he stood again, replaced the supplies and this time they entered the tent. 

Glorí paused in the door as she let her eyes readjust to light. When they did she looked about her. On the right hand side of the tent a wounded elf lay on a cot, seemingly unconscience. In the middle of the tent was a small fire that burned dimly, casting strange shadows on the walls. In the fire was a small pot of water that was boiling merrily. On the left side of the tent was a chest, open to reveal an assortment of weapons and other supplies. 

Glorí readjusted her gaze upon the elf and Elrond, who knelt by his side. He was whispering softly to him so that not even her elven ears could pick up what he said. But even as he spoke the eyes flickered open and became focused. Elrond motioned for her to approach. As she did she saw more of the elf lying on the cot. A blanket was pulled up to his about just a few inches below his arms. Glorí noticed a rather bloody bandaged wrapped around his side from over his shoulder. 

She knelt next to Elrond near the low bed. The elf on the bed looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I heard of what you have done for us, and I thank you. My name is Gil-Galad."

Glorí noticed how he was speaking with effort and realized that the wound must have been extremely painful. "Hello. My name is Glorí. How do you fare?" She asked only meaning to be respectful. 

"I have been better," he replied with a forced smile before continuing. "Tell me, are there others here? Where are your parents or friends? Surely you are not alone."

She looked at the ground for a moment. She was alone; she had no one but the animals to keep her sane. Elrond seemed to sense again that the wrong question had been asked and moved away to occupy himself with the water. 

"I am indeed alone here." She stated flatly. "Though I am not without protection." She added quickly as an afterthought. Gil-Galad simply chuckled at her insecurity, which led to a coughing fit that he could not control. In an instant Elrond was back at his side, water in hand. 

Once Gil-Galad seemed to regain control he spoke again. "I know you are not without protection, you have shown that many times today. I simply wished to further contemplate our situation." 

"We should go. You need your rest." Came Elrond's melodic voice from beside her.

Glorí blinked as they exited the tent. The sun was beginning to climb into the sky and was already bright for the day. Glorí looked around her taking in the damage that she had not seen in the dark.

The orc bodies had been cleared away. Injured elves laid scattered on the ground while others tended to them. The rest had started cooking fires, arranged the remaining horses, and were keeping watch. Elrond led her to one of the cooking elves and took some food for them. They sat upon some rocks to eat and talk.

"What happened?" Glorí asked abruptly. 

"We were waylaid by orcs on our way over the mountains. We did not know that this country had also become infected with the creatures."

Glorí was irritated by the remark of her land being "infected" but did not voice it. "What casualties have you faced?"

"Not too bad considering. We did not lose anyone although more than half of us was injured. Many wounds were thankfully superficial and not threatening, Gil-galad's being the worse."

"What happened to him?"

"He was caught with an enemy arrow. It was poisoned and right now he fights with the fever it has caused. I can do no more for him here, and he is in great pain. I still cannot bring myself to think that he may not pull through. I pray to the Valar that he does."


	4. chapter 4

__

Why am I doing this? Glorí thought to herself as she led along the horses. _Because they're innocent elves who got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. _She had decided that she would aid the elves by supplying horses for travel. Most of the uninjured elves would go over the mountains to Imladris and return with help. Elrond would go with them. 

Glorí stopped her thoughts as she came within sight of the clearing. She continued until she was on the edge of the glade before dismounting from Armon swiftly. She turned to find Elrond and Glorfindel approaching her with two other elves she did not know. 

The other elves stopped a few feet a way and let their gaze fall onto the animals. 

"These are magnificent horses." Said one standing close to Elrond. "Especially the stallion." He added, whispering into Elrond's ear, though not quietly enough as Glorí overheard him. 

"He is mine." She said pointedly in reply. "Bred from the horses of Rohan, swift as the wind and dark as night. He will serve Elrond."

"'Tis a great honor. Are you certain?" Questioned Elrond, approaching the horse with a shocked expression on his face. "Yes. He will serve you well. His name is Armon." 

Armon nuzzled her cheek as she hugged his broad neck. "I don't use the saddle or reigns myself, but if you need I can find you some."

"No, we have little use for them ourselves. Bareback is fine." Glorfindel spoke as he looked over the other horses.

"Good. Now let's get you ready to go."

An hour later they were ready to leave. Sixteen of the twenty-three elves would be leaving. The rest, including Gil-Galad and Glorfindel would remain with her. Glorí looked upon the elves sitting on her horses. Ten of hers would be used, the swiftest and strongest she had.

"We will return within a fortnight." Said Elrond as the others spurred the horses away. He stayed for a moment longer, "Thank you, my friend."

"Ride fast and well. Do not worry, we will await you." 

She stayed and watched as the horses faded from sight before turning into Gil-Galad's tent. His fever had subsided only slightly and she feared for him. She looked upon his still frame. Even in the dark she could make out the handsomeness of his face. He had the look of nobility written over his features; his dark hair flowed over his shoulders. 

Kneeling next to his bedside she placed a cool cloth on his sweaty brow. She was rewarded when he turned his head to side and gave her a feeble smile as he succumbed to the dark once more. If the fever did not break by night he was going to need further treatment, beyond the dismal clearing. 

With only her thoughts to keep her company she fell asleep still clutching his hand in hers.

"Glorí… Glorí!" A voice was whispering in her ear as she awoke. 

"Wha.. what?" 

"You fell asleep." The voice was not as close but a bit stronger than it had been. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes to see Glorfindel looking at her, a look of worry on his face. She glanced at the still sleeping Gil-Galad and withdrew her hand from his replacing it upon his brow. The skin was covered in sweat and the skin burned her hand.

"The fever is getting worse!" She cried in dismay. 

"He's going to make it, isn't he?" 

"I don't know but there is nothing more we can do for him here. We must move."

"Where. The nearest town is hundreds of miles away!"

She hesitated for a moment. "We will take him home to my cabin. It is not far and we can reach it by night fall, if we hurry." Glorfindel quickly nodded his agreement. He was still cautious about following a stranger further into the woods but he had little choice of Gil-Galad was going to live.

They exited the tent to find the others standing near-by. "We have to move Gil-Galad. It is his only chance." She said. "Make a bier and pack-up camp. I will get the horses ready. Move, now!" Elves darted in all directions to fulfill the duties as Glorí herself gathered the remainder of the horses she had brought that morning. They had been grazing in a nearby field. There were only six of them, but they were strong and willing to aid her.

Returning to the clearing she found Gil-Galad on the stretcher, the tent was being taken down and the equipment in a pile. They put what they could on the horses, holding what was left in front of them. It was arranged that Glorfindel would ride the fiery red mare that was pulling the stretcher while she walked beside it. The rest would ride the remaining horses. 

Once they left there was no telling that they had or any others had camp in the clearing, and they covered the tracks of the horses. 

It was a few hours after nightfall when they arrived.

"Get him inside!" Glorí cried as she opened the door to the cabin. Pointing at the bed she indicated that that was where Gil-Galad was to be laid. She turned to the shelves behind her and began to pull medicines and herbs from the shelves. Placing the bottles and leaves on the desk near her bed she went to Gil-Galad's side. He was burning to the touch and shaking slightly.

As gently as she could she pulled his short off down to his waist. Then she tenderly removed the bandage from his side to reveal the wound. It was still fresh and didn't seem to have started to heal at all. It had started bleeding again from moving and it bleed black, a tell all sign of poison at work. 

"What can I do?" Asked Glorfindel from beside her. 

"Get some clean water and clean the wound as best you can. I will mix a poultice to draw out the poison."

"I thought Elrond did that?"

"He did, but he did not have as many supplies as I have here. Nor did he know the type of poison used. I think I do, but I can't be sure until I try." She answered as she set to work mixing athelas and other herbs into a bowl. Once finished she applied the poultice to Gil-Galad's wound. Then she tightly wrapped his shoulder again. 

"Now what?"

"Now, we pray."


	5. chapter 5

The fires burned lower, the moon came and fell, and still Glorí sat beside Gil-galad, holding his burning hand in one hand while the other stroked the brown chestnut hair from his burning brow. Throughout the night she had sat near him, watching his smooth, muscular chest moving with each breath, mesmerized by each rise and fall. Every now and then her eyes would stray to his face, peaceful and relaxed though dotted with beads of sweat.

A low moan sounded from Gil-galad's lips. His eyes began to flutter and his monotonously even breath became uneven. Glorí noted the signs of waking and moved to grab a cold wet cloth from the desk as Gil-galad stirred with another groan.

Glorí returned to his side just as his eyes opened. He looked about himself for a moment before focusing on the girl sitting beside him. He went to sit up but felt a pair of strong-arms push him back.

"Try not to move too much." Glorí said as she laid the cloth over his burning forehead. 

"Wha… what happened? Where is Elrond?" 

"We had to move you to better treat the fever that threatened to overtake you. Elrond and most of the others have returned to Imladris to seek help. Try to drink this." She answered as she pressed a goblet against his parched lips. "It will help control the fever." Gil-galad reluctantly complied, managing to swallow all of it. 

"I need to check your wound." Gil-galad nodded solemnly and allowed her to remove the bandage. Although she was being as gentle as possible she knew her ministrations must have been hurting the elf greatly, although he did not betray it. She moved her fingers lightly over the raw skin. It was healing rather quickly now that the poison was wearing away. It would be a little while before it fully healed.

"This looks a lot better. You should be able to move within the week." She assured him as she replaced the bandage. "Would you like anything?" She asked last.

"No." He grabbed her hand as she pulled away. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"'Twas nothing. I do not doubt you would have returned the favor had our roles been reversed." Gil-galad said nothing in reply but smiled. Glorí smiled back down at him. They stayed that way for a moment before Gil-galad was overcome by the need to yawn. Glorí's smile widened when she saw this, "You should rest, you will need your strength." He nodded slowly and was asleep before she could sit down again, partially due to the potion she had given him.

Glorí still sat next to his bed, his hand in hers. Periodically she checked his brow and was pleased that his fever was nearly gone.

A few hours after dawn, Glorí heard a soft knock on the door moments before Glorfindels' head popped around the corner. She beckoned him to enter and pulled a chair close to her for him to occupy. He came and sat next to her, handing her a plate of food.

"How is he?"

"Better. The poison still lingers slightly, but the fever has receded and the wound is beginning to heal."

"So, he will be alright?" He questioned, sounding slightly anxious. 

"Yes." She replied as a smile crept over her face at his loyalty. She had discovered that all the elves seemed to regard Gil-galad with certain vehemence, making her wonder if his status was more than meager traveler.

They sat for a moment lost in their own thoughts until Gil-galad stirring brought them back to reality. Gil-galad looked sternly at Glorfindel and Glorí took the unspoken meaning to heart and left the two.

Stepping outside she blinked to readjust her eyes to the brightness of the early sun. The remainder of the elves was seated near a small cooking fire near the center of the clearing. They were busy talking when she approached and didn't take notice of her until she was right behind them.

The babble quickly died as she took a seat next to the warm flames. She looked around at the elves, one eyebrow slightly raised in question.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked, her gaze settling on the fire. 

"No, we have just been trained to silence with the approach of a Lady." At this Glorí could not suppress the laugh that came from deep within. 

"I am no Lady! Just a simple country maiden! Don't worry; I find it more disrespectful to stop when I come near."

"But you are not just a simple maiden, you saved the lives of many of us. We are in your debt."

Glorí stood, still chuckling softly. "I have done no more than what you would have done for me." Why didn't they believe her? Had times outside become so bad that help was available to those in need?

No one made reply to her words and the silence became unbearable. Standing she turned into the woods surrounding them. She did not know where she was going when she saw a familiar figure standing some ten meters ahead of her. 

"Theo!" She called, a smile coming to her face. How had she forgotten him so easily? His coat was thick and matted with the dark blood of the orcs. He came to her and placed his muzzle in her palm, as she bent and scratched his ears with the other hand. He leaned into her hand. Without warning she lowered her hand to rub his stomach, his favorite place.

He fell onto his back, one leg twitching. She laughed as she watched his leg. Her eyes came to rest on the small eagle shaped birthmark that marked his status. He was the leader of the wolves, loyal and full of pride, though as playful as a pup when he wanted to be. 

She stood and turned back towards home when a strange sound reached her ears. A small band of orcs was coming and was closing in fast.

As quickly and silently she jumped and grabbed the lower branches of the tree above her. She pulled herself up and scrambled into the higher boughs just as the company came within view.

Glorí sat hidden by the branches and entwined leaves. Theo had run as soon as he saw she was safe, barely disappearing in time. She watched as they passed beneath her. A total of twenty creatures. 

Some time after the sound of them had died away she moved, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Quickly she swung down from the bows of the tree to stand on firm ground once more. She thanked the tree for harboring her and turned to find Theo returned.

"They came from the horse pasture." She said, a bit of fear edging her normally silky tone. She set off at a sprint as Theo matched her speed beside her. She didn't know how long it took for them to reach the pasture but she could hardly breath when they finally arrived. She gasped at the sight that greeted her.

One part of the fence had been savagely ripped down, a stretch of about six meters. In side the ring sixteen horses lay dead. She entered through the gap in disbelief, staring around her. The nearest of the dead was the mare that had been in foal, her child standing over her, nudging her with his soft nose making a pitiful sound.

She walked up next to him, taking in the sight of the fallen beast, arrows sticking out from her side. Gently she took the neck of the small trembling foal in her arms and led him away from his mom.

The rest of the horses had sought refuge in the furthest corner of the pasture and would not move until she came to them. Less than ten of the original forty remained; the others dead or with the elves making their way to Imladris.

She sighed inwardly and looked away from the frightened animals huddled together. Theo came to her and offered what small comfort he could. These animals had not been just her property, but also her friends. It was a big loss that tore at her heart.

_Why did they dare cross the borders? What are they looking for?_ She asked herself, anger growing inside of her. But she pushed the feeling down until it dissipated. She had to move the remainder of the animals as soon as possible.

Going around to each she scratched noses and hugged necks in an offer of peace but needed it more herself to settle her and give her strength to hold back the tears that threatened to overtake her.

When she had gone to all the horses she returned to the foal. He was still quite shaken but was thankfully receiving comfort from the other mare that had given foal the previous spring. Thankfully she would not have to care for him on her own; Mikeley would do that for her. 

With a final look to Theo she mounted a horse, one that was white and spotted with the black of his forefathers. She turned him towards home and nudged him gently in the ribs; turning to make sure the others followed in suit.

On the way back she contemplated the purpose of the orcs. They had never before dared to penetrate the borders unless they were looking for something of grave importance to themselves or their wretched master.

The more she thought the angrier she became. The thought of the dead horses fed that anger and caused her grip to tighten on the horses' mane. What weren't they telling her? Why did the orcs seek them so?


	6. chapter 6

Glorí was nearly blind with rage when she returned to the clearing, all eight horses in tow with a white wolf following behind. Glorfindel turned toward her when they entered, a smile of welcome upon his face.

With the speed only her people possessed she dismounted before the elf. Before he could speak she sent her fist sailing into his face. He fell back from the unexpected blow as the others all turned to look, some gripping the hilts of their swords.

Glorí ignored them all. She gave Glorfindel no time to regain his senses before she was upon his, gripping the collar of his robes tightly, her face mere inches from his.

"Who are you! Why do the orcs seek you! I have lost many horses because of you!" She spat the words in his face, shaking him in her rage. Glorfindel was speechless from the change over her and could not answer.

Glorí noted the fear in his eyes and realized what she had done. She released him and stepped back, breathing heavily as the rage subsided, her composure returning as well. 

"Forgive me. I know not what overtook me." Her voice was low, barely audible for even his ears. She reached out a hand, which he accepted and helped him to his feet.

Glorfindel sighed and gripped his jaw tightly, wiping the blood that trickled from the corner away with the back of his hand. "You hit hard." He said, the jest of it breaking the tension of the air. "You said you lost horses? What happened?"

Glorí paused for a second before replying. "Orcs are searching the land. They came upon the horse pasture to the south of here and attacked the animals. Only nine of the twenty-four are left, and a small foal."

He looked past her at the animals that had followed her into the clearing and counted them before returning his gaze to Glorí. The silence grew, broken only by the uneasy pawing of the horses. It was Glorfindel who broke the silence.

"Gil-galad has been asking for you." 

"Thank you." She said passing by him, pausing to say, "I truly am sorry."

"There is naught to be sorry about. It is I who is sorry."

She smiled but turned again towards the cabin. Upon entering she found Gil-galad lying upon his back as she had left him. He smiled at her when she entered and attempted to sit up.

"Don't, you might hurt yourself." She spoke urgently as she came and gently pushed him back down, enjoying the contact with his soft flesh.

"Where were you? We began to grow worried."

"I came across a group of orcs in the woods," she started, noting a look of surprise and worry spread over the elf's face. She told him the entire story, leaving out the part between her and Glorfindel.

When she finished Gil-galad took her hand from her lap and placed it to his lips. "I am sorry for your loss. I fear it may be caused by the presence of me and my companions." Glorí reassured him it was not their fault but deep down she felt it was a contribution to the attack, though she did not voice it.

It was growing late and the day's events were weighing heavily on her mind, causing fatigue. With a final check of Gil-galad and a whispered goodnight she took her leave of him. When she returned outdoors she found that the horses had been cared for. Theo came to her and together they approached the circle of elves surrounding the fire.

Again they ceased their chatter when she came near but she paid it no heed as she cast herself exhaustedly to the ground.

"We have set up an extra bedroll for you." She looked up to find Glorfindel speaking to her, pointing at a small lean-to to the right of them.

With a smile she stood and thanked them. Theo followed her into the small space, ducking under a blanket that had been cast over the entrance to serve for some privacy.

It was not as small as she thought it would have been and she and Theo easily fit. She bent to pull her boots off before leaning back on the soft blankets beneath her. Within minutes she had fallen asleep to the sound of soft singing and the crackle of the fire.

**__**

***

Glorí awoke to the sounds of gentle voices conversing near the lean to. She stretched out her towards Theo only to find him already gone. She sat up rubbing her eyes and working the kinks from her back. Suddenly she noticed something off. There were no birds singing in the trees.

With sudden alarm she pulled on her boots and stepped out from under the blanket, glancing about her as she exited. The group of elves was sitting in a circle surrounding the center fire, each with a notched bow in hand. Their eyes were searching the eaves of the trees, still dark from the night.

"What has happened?" She asked as she approached, taking up her own bow from where she had left it two nights before. She placed an arrow upon the string as one answered.

"Wargs. They encircled us during the night. For now they seem content to stay beyond the borders."

_Wargs?_ She thought to herself. She doubted it but she wasn't going to walk into the midst of a pack of wolves to find out. Instead she let a low but sharp whistle slip through her lips.

It had the desired effect as she watched Theo break from the trees and come towards her. A shout went up from the elves seconds before six bows were sighted on the white wolf. Theo stopped abruptly as his sharp eyes took in the weapons, letting his teeth show.

"Don't fire!" Glorí spoke before stepping in front of the archers. "He is friendly, and so are the others."

"What do you speak of? They are wargs!"

"No, they're not. They are wild dogs, and friendly to whom I deem them to be." She said reassuredly as they lowered their bows. "I will prove it!"

With the last words she turned and sprinted into the woods. Stopping just within sight of the others. She let another whistle loss, the subtle differences in the two pitches only distinguishable by the dogs they were meant for.

Again she the call had the desired affect as a group of about fifteen dogs surrounded her.

"You see? They are my friends!" She called back before dropping to her knees and petting all that came within reach. A few moments later she stood again and retraced her steps to the clearing.

Theo came to her, as did the others.

"Why do they circle like that?"

"They are guarding us from the orcs, I do believe."

"How do you get them to do your bidding? Are they trained?"

"No they are not trained as they do not _belong_ to me. If I wish for them to do something for me, I simple need ask. But I did not request this, I believe that Theo did." She said, motioning to the dog obediently standing beside her. "He is the leader of the pack." She added at the bewildered looks exchanged throughout the group.

After a moment the tension broke and the elves returned to the fireside, an air of relief hanging over them. Glorí did not follow them but instead turned toward the cabin, Theo following on her heels.

Glorí paused at the door, unsure how to proceed and in the end decided to knock. She had never had to knock on her own door and hearing a reply was just as unnatural.

"Enter." Was the rough and almost strained reply that returned. As gently as she could she eased the door open and peered around the corner. Glorfindel sat in a chair near Gil-galad's sleeping frame and motioned her to silence.

She crept near the two elves and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs and leaning forward to look at Gil-galad.

"How did he fare through the night?"

"Fairly well, he did not wake once and was able to move without much pain."

"'Tis a good sign." She replied almost absentminded as she lost herself in thought. "So, how are you faring? Your leg is healing well, I trust?" She asked, berating herself for forgetting the elf's' injuries as she was lost in Gil-galad's.

"Yes. Quite well. Thanks to you and Elrond."

Glorí smiled at the thought of Elrond and the others, wondering when they would return. Not for another nine days. She was brought out of her musing when Gil-galad began to stir. His eyes focusing on the ceiling first before he turned his head toward her and Glorfindel.

"Good morning." Glorí spoke brightly when his gaze fell upon her. "How do you feel?"

"Stiff." He muttered as he reached over to his bad shoulder and massaged the surrounding flesh.

"Let me see." Glorí stood and stretched out to remove the dressing over the wound. She pulled it back slightly before peeling it away completely. She ran a hand over the spot where the open hole had been, pleased to find nothing more but a mere scratch. The surrounding tissue was red and puffy but the wound was nearly gone.

"Well, I am happy to say that this has nearly healed. I don't see why you can't be up and about by tomorrow. Although I would you wear a brace and no heavy exertion." She said with an air of warning.

"Yes, _mother_." Gil-galad answered, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Glorí smiled warmly back down at him.

"The others are starting breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." They said in unison and all three started to laugh. "I'll be back in a moment." She said, still chuckling to herself.

A minute later she returned with a tray of food, from sausages to fresh venison readily supplied by Glorí. They ate together, talking and laughing over a mouth-full of food. Glorí even allowed Gil-galad to sit up to eat, admitting it was much easier than trying to feed him while laying down. Besides he was seemingly much better.

After breakfast, Glorí removed the dishes and took them outside, leaving the two elves to themselves for a while. Theo was still waiting patiently by the door when she left and together they took the dishes to a nearby stream to be washed.

When they returned Glorí placed the now clean dishes with the rest of the supplies and again went towards the cabin. After waiting for a reply she entered, this time allowing Theo to come with her. He sat down near the foot of the bed, greatly disturbing the males until she explained that he was tame.

She crossed the room and opened a chest located under the many shelves opposite of the door. Pulling back the lid she rummaged inside until her hand closed upon a clean and long cloth in the shape of a square. Folding it in half she returned to Gil-galad's side and ordered him to sit up, assisting him slightly.

Within minutes she had constructed a sling. It was makeshift but would work just fine.

"There. Try that." She said as she took a step back and allowed Gil-galad to move his arm slightly.

"When can I get up and walk around a bit?" He asked, rather hopefully with a puppy-dog look that Glorí found difficult to deny.

"Although against better judgment, I think it would be alright if you wished to stretch your legs this evening."

Gil-galad smiled as Glorí and Glorfindel both helped him to his feet. The poison was still making him light headed, although he would not admit it. They helped him until he was steady on his feet and seemed capable of walking on his own.

When he appeared in the doorway the bustle of the camp died down and all eyes turned towards Gil-galad as he climbed down the steps to the ground, breathing deeply. The elves began to crowd around to wish health to Gil-galad before they returned to their duties.

Glorfindel was called away by an elf having difficulties with his task and politely took his leave of the two. Although Theo was walking with them she stopped to grab her bow and quiver and slung them over her shoulder. 

The three of them struck the path towards the lake. They hardly talked at all, Gil-galad seemed content to being close to the trees and open air while Glorí was content with being with Gil-galad.

Glorí was watching the woods for any sign of danger, ever conscience of the threat of orcs in the shadows. It didn't take her long to realize that two wolves were tracking them a little ways removed. She was so lost in her thoughts she was startled when Gil-galad spoke to her.

"How did you come to be in these woods alone?"

After recovering from the initial shock of sound she answered him. "I was born here. My parents were killed alongside my brothers when I was but ten and six years of age. I grew up on my own with no one but Theo and the animals for company." Silence followed in the wake of her confession until at last he spoke again.

"I am sorry. If you don't mind, how old are you?"

"I don't mind. I am 118 as of last spring."

"So you are an elf?"

"Yes, but only half so."

"Oh." Was his only other sound until they reached the lake.

The sun was near its peak by the time the lake came into view. Glorí lead him towards a large rock in front of the water. It had been fashioned into a bench that overlooked the water. A large weeping willow was next to the bench and hung down over them though it did not obstruct the view.

Glorí guided Gil-galad down to sit on the bench before she sat next to him. He breathed in deeply and gazed out over the water.

"'Tis beautiful here." He stated simply, not taking his eyes off the lake.

Glorí sighed beside him. "Yes it is. My father used to bring me here. We would read my favorite stories, sit and watch the stars, even swim when it was too hot to bear. My brothers and I used to wrestle under this very tree. We nearly caused my mother an attack when I knocked my brother out." She spoke with a sense of sadness shadowing her tone as she dropped her head to stare at her feet.

Gil-galad glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You miss them, do you not? Have you no other relation in this world?"

Glorí glanced up to meet his eyes for the briefest of seconds before looking back at her shoes. "I have relations of men, though they do not except me. They distrust me because of my father. They had disowned my mother when she married him, that is why they moved out here to be alone."

There was another bout of silence following this so Glorí decided it was her turn to ask a question. "Where do you come from?"

"What?"

"Well, I have told you all about me, now tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell. I was born to a poor servant under the High King. I had no brothers or sisters. One day my parents decided to go to the Grey Havens. I don't know why, they just didn't care for Middle Earth any longer. I was left behind in the palace to take my father's place as servant. I was dismissed long ago and have moved on to Lorien and made a new life."

"That is all?"

"Yes."

Glorí seemed to contemplate this as well as she could. For some reason she doubted his sincerity. But she thought the better of pressing the matter and settled on watching Theo chasing rabbits on the far side of the lake. He could have easily caught it had he wanted to, but he was having more fun just chasing the helpless creature.

They sat for quite some time, no sound was made by the two, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Glorí broke the monotonous silence.

"We should be getting back."

Gil-galad grunted in reply but stood nevertheless, turning onto the path back.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this has taken so long. My muse seems to have taken a rather long break. Any questions can be sent to my e-mail or asked in the review column. So read on and PLEASE review!  
  
  
  
The rest of the week passed rather uneventful. It was already nearing the middle of the second week and anticipation was high for the return of Elrond. The sound of the horses grazing in the field near the cabin was often mistaken for the expected men. Glorí had taken it upon herself to assist the others as much as she was able, even taking a trip to the storage cave for supplies. Gil-galad was healing still, though his arm was getting better it would still be a while before he could use it as he once had.  
  
Glorí looked up from the task at hand, cleaning her sword near the lake. She didn't know what made her look up but she did. There were ominous storm clouds coming from the south, moving slowly. Glorí finished what she was doing as fast as possible and sped back towards camp. There was something she did not like about those clouds. She entered the cabin at a run, the door being left open to allow the fresh summer air to enter. Gil-galad was sitting up in bed reading a book and looked up when she entered. "Something the matter?" He asked as a look of concern crossed his face, identical to the look Glorí returned. "I fear I may have some bad news. There is a fierce storm moving in, from the south. If your friends were able to make it back by now, they would have to arrive here before tomorrow night." "How close is it?" "Less than a hundred leagues off. I doubt that the company will try to brave the storm under consequence of getting stuck here for a while." Gil-galad seemed to contemplate this information for a moment. "How bad, in your opinion, is this storm going to be?" "The summer storms around here can get pretty fierce, and I do not doubt that this one will be a lamb." She said with her eyes glued to the floor. "Well, you are the expert. What should we do?" Immediately Glorí pulled her eyes away from the floor. "I-I believe it best if we leave on our own. Try to make it over the mountains before the storm hits. If not, you may get stranded on this side of the range for as long as a month." Gil-galad said nothing in reply but did not like the idea of being imprisoned on the far side of Lindon. "When can we leave?" "Are you sure you want to? I mean, your arm." "My arm is fine." His voice slightly raised at being treated like a child by a child. "Pray, call Glorfindel." She went to the door and peeped her head outside only to find Glorfindel a few feet away staring intently at her. She motioned for him to enter and he obeyed. Once she and the older elf were seated about the bed Gil-galad shared the plans to depart. "Now, once again I ask you, when can we depart?" "I need a few hours to get the horses prepared and packed, but in the morning at the earliest." "Good. Then we leave in the morning. Glorfindel." he addressed the other elf almost demanding him. "Inform the others of the plan. Pack camp this evening. Glorfindel nodded as he took his leave of them and went to relay the message. Glorí stayed a moment longer. "What if they try to come after we leave?" "Pray that they don't." Leaving far from satisfied she went to the field that the horses had been moved to. She could see the eyes of many dogs watching her as she passed into the grass covered opening. She whistled a small tune, far different from that used on the dogs; more peaceful and relaxing. The nine horses were grazing in a small knot, the foal dancing about them. She approached cautiously, talking to each in her gentle voice. Then she mounted the same horse she had earlier, Mandeg. She led the horses back to the clearing. She did not trust the others as well as she probably should have, but she knew that each would need his own horse. She stopped once they had reached the clearing and dismounted. The others were busy packing things into saddlebags and small packs, leaving what they did not need behind. The trunks were discarded and exchanged for lighter boxes that could be carried by the baggage pony. One horse and the foal would remain behind, the foal being too young for the dangerous journey over the mountains. They would be led to a cave near the clearing. There was food and water in plenty there to sustain them until her return. Every elf went to bed early that night, anticipation and emotions running high at the prospect of going home.  
  
*** Everyone was up before Aron was even peaking the mountain crest. Final preparations were made and the horses were loaded, the elves dressed in their armor, weapons shining coldly at their sides. Glorí felt a surge of power come over her as she stepped out from the cabin, dressed in her father's old armor, still shiny and strong from years of good maintenance, the mithril coat shining under the breastplate. It was a bit too large for her skinny frame but it served its purpose. Gil-galad followed her, his own armor shining in the newly risen sun. Together they approached the horses. She was to ride upon Mandeg and he was waiting patiently next to the others. The others had already mounted and she looked upon them all as she bent to retrieve her sword and quiver from the ground. She slid the sword into her scabbard and slung her quiver over her back. Then she bent again to take up her bow before she placed that upon her back as well. She felt like she was one of the warriors that sat watching her, brave and strong, ready to face all evils for her lord, whom ever that may be. Finally she pulled herself onto Mandeg as he neighed gently in reply. Her gaze fell upon Gil-galad as he too mounted, then to the others gathered, finally resting upon Theo who stood near her horse, waiting patiently for the word to commence. It came with a wave of Gil-galad's good arm as he spurred his horse to begin. She too nudged Mandeg in the ribs to get him moving, pulling up next to Gil-galad's mount. Glorfindel was on his other side and turned to speak to her. "You do know a safe passage from here to the mountains, do you not?" "Of course. There are some old paths near here, a mile or so ahead that take a route parallel to the peaks before heading straight towards them. In that way we can hopefully avoid the orc caves." Glorfindel once again turned his gaze forward with a silent sigh of content. Glorí saw this and looked behind her to find the others keeping up well before gazing up at the sky behind them. The ominous clouds had progressed much during the night. She turned to the elf beside her, a look of anxious fear in her eyes. "Gil-galad, I think it would be best if we pressed on hard for the day. The oncoming storm worries me." Gil-galad glanced behind him before turning towards her. He nodded at her before turning to face his comrades, waving his hand in a gesture to follow. With that Glorí spurred her horse into a quick canter before urging him into a gallop.  
  
Throughout the entire day she had pressed the group with little mercy, a quick break some time after midday for a bit of food and rest. In fact the elves seemed to be faring worst than the horses. About an hour before nightfall she had called a halt near a stream. They started to set up camp, though she advised them to not build a fire. They were outside her borders, the safety of them left far behind. Now they were near orc country.  
  
Dinner that night was cold and dark. The lookouts took up their positions as the others turned in early. Glorí lied her sleeping roll under a tree, Theo lying just inches from the edge. She was to be summoned for her watch in a few hours time and decided she might as well get some rest while she could. Watching the stars she soon fell into a deep slumber, wearied by the days ride. 


	8. chapter 8

It was sometime after midnight. Glorí whipped around her head to face the noise steadily coming closer. In the dark she could just barely make out the shape of hunched orcs as they passed below her. Six in all, though she could hear more moving slightly removed.

When their sounds died down she crept from branch to branch until her feet touched solid ground. As quick as lightning and as silent as the night she took off for the camp. The voices of three orcs loomed in front of her just before their faces appeared in the dim moonlight.

She stopped abruptly and grasped her tunic just in front of her heart, the organ attempting to remove itself from her chest. She could feel the blood pounding in her temples and her breath would have come in short shallow gasps had she not held her breath.

Gathering her senses she easily rounded them and continued her way forward. When she stepped into the dim clearing she could see the outline of the sleeping elves. At once the three other scouts entered the group as one and stared at her before they realized it was she. At the same time they each dived at the closest sleeping elf and woke them silently, instructing them to grab their things within reach and leave the rest.

Finally she came upon Gil-galad sleeping peacefully under an oak tree. She placed her hand over his mouth with one hand and shook his shoulder with the other. He woke with a start and began to claw wildly at her hand.

"Shh! Orcs, get your things around you and leave the rest. Get a weapon and get ready. They will be upon us soon." She whispered into his ear. He locked eyes with her and she saw the understanding in them. She moved away quickly as he began to rise.

Quietly and quickly she left the glade and groped her way in the dark towards the horses. They had been released to graze in a nearby field. She swept through the orcs, which were trying desperately to seal a circle around the camp. Once clear from them and some hundred paces away she made a mad sprint to the field.

Theo lay half-asleep under a tree near the edge and looked up as she entered. Glorí let out a shrill whistle and the horses immediately started from their motionless rest and crowded around her. Theo came too, confusion written clear across his muzzle, his head tilted to one side in question.

"Yrch." She lapsed into the elven tongue she was so accustomed to, a dark scowl leaping upon her face. She then jumped up on the back of her stallion and tore back towards the clearing the others in tow. She checked the horses to a slow walk before stopping them less than fifteen yards from the circle of orcs.

As she dismounted a shrill cry went up into the night signaling the commence of the attack. She took up her bow and let a hail of arrows fly. The seven arrows found their mark, but other orcs quickly filled in the gap they left. The sound of metal on metal told that the elves were fighting back with full force.

She dropped her bow; arrows spent, and drew her sword, making a break to the right as a small group of orcs made towards her.

"The horses! Get to the horses!" She screamed as she turned to meet the oncoming orcs. Behind the five creatures she could hear the horses wickering and prancing uneasily. The first orc came, sword raised and aimed to take her head from her shoulders. She parried it easily and plunged her blade deep within his stomach, the metal passing through his body as a knife through butter.

She kicked the remains off her sword and turned to face the next attack. After she parried the first stroke he raised his blade again as another came from behind him and made a strike towards her middle. Both blades came as one. She stopped the one above her head and jumped backwards at the same time.

The blade scratched at her armor but came no closer. With one fierce swipe she took both of their heads off at once, the bodies falling entangled to the forest floor.

While she had been occupied the other two had come around her and now attacked from behind. Glorí whirled and caught the first blade but the second slashed through her sleeve to find flesh, cutting through to the bone. She cried in pain but did not forget her place, she didn't even stagger at the pain, but instead found the void her father had always told her about as a child.

_"Push everything deep down, into your stomach. Don't pay attention to anything but the fight. Pain, anger, love, hate… push it down and release it as strength of your body. Keep your mind clear…"_

Her fathers' words sang to her and she found the emptiness she sought. Before she knew it the abominations were slain. Gripping her arm tightly with the opposing arm she made her way stealthily back towards the camp.

The elves were fast in the slaughter, the orcs piling high. Most of the elves were making their way towards the horses, the rest acting as rear-guard of their retreat. Seeing that the elves were winning she smiled and whistled for her own horse, the spotted stallion running beside her. She grabbed at his mane and pulled herself onto him with her good arm, the other loosely gripping her sword. She waited until the others were mounted and spurring their horses before she too retreated. She fell in behind the rest, continuously glancing back over her shoulder to make sure they were not being followed.

They continued on in fearful silence until the sun was well above the horizon. Then they stopped near a small stream running through the woods. The group dismounted and tied off their horses, taking their water skins to the edge to be filled.

Glorí was going to follow suit until the pain she had ignored in her arm came on in the full force of a hundred knives. She doubled over, clutching her wrist as she tried to take her senses away from the deep wound on her upper arm.

Gaining control once more she straightened to find Glorfindel standing over her, a worried expression plastered across his fair features.

"You are injured," He stated as he pushed down on her shoulders, indicating for her to sit. She complied but protested. "It is not that bad. Merely a scratch." She flinched when his fingers gently prodded the wound.

The elf scowled at her, "'Tis sliced to the bone." He took his water skin he had been carrying and a clean cloth from his pocket. Then he gingerly ripped the blood soaked cloth surrounding the wound so he could better access thecut. After rinsing the skin he bound it tightly with the makeshift bandage.

"That should hold until we reach Imladris. Master Elrond will care for it better." He was drawing away his hands but she reached quickly and grasped one in her hand.

"_Master_ Elrond?" Glorfindel looked taken aback. Glorí was sure he was silently abashing himself for his mistake. He nodded slowly, his eyes looking around as if to find another.

"Do not worry overly much. I had already suspected." He smiled ruefully before standing to seek Gil-galad.

She watched as they put their heads together and whispered back and forth. She saw Gil-galad's eyes become stern though not necessarily angry when they glanced at her. It was at that point she figured she had better get her water and mount. She really did not want to be confronted.

Within minutes she was safely back on her horse. She held her injured arm close to her ribs; the other entangled tightly in her horses' mane. She waited for the signal from Gil-galad and after a quick glance in her direction it came.

They rode hard for the next two days, riding through the night, stopping only three times a day. The foreign elves seemed to wonder at the resiliency the horses had, being able to run many miles for only twenty minutes of rest.

Glorí noticed as the others around her drew up from their position, lifting themselves to peer ahead. Suddenly a call came from ahead.

"There it is! The ford!" Similar cries followed, then a loud cry full of happiness and extinguished longing overrode them all. She didn't know what they were talking about but she figured they were there, or at least close.

Suddenly she saw a river ahead. They pressed forward and across the ford. The others urged their mount even faster, Glorfindel leading, a broad smile on his face. Glorí found herself falling behind, where she wanted to be. She let the anxious elves move past her before spurring the mare to catch up to them but not pass.


End file.
